Yurlungur
Yurlungur is a demon in the series. History In Australian aboriginal mythology, the Yurlungur is a great copper snake that is said to bring the rains and thus incite the renewal of life. It is commonly known as the rainbow serpent or the rainbow snake, because the water where it lives shines like a rainbow. It was believed that if colored light was seen inside a well (likely caused by light reflection) then the Yurlungur was within. In one story of the Yurlungur, he was awoken from a deep sleep by the smell of one of the Wawalag sisters' menstrual blood. Aroused by the smell of the blood, Yurlungur swallowed the Wawalag sisters whole, however it was later forced to regurgitate them both. The act of the serpent regurgitating them is used in Aboriginal ceremonies to symbolize a boy entering manhood. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Drake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Snake Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yurlungur acts as one of the two neutral field bosses tied to the Invoke system and will appear in Nakano once every hour during weeks when the neutral alignment dominates the system. After obtaining the rare item he drops, he can be fused by a special double-fusion of Mizuchi and Quetzalcoatl. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Yurlungur is one of the demons used by Prisoner Yokota in the first round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. It can later be encountered as a normal enemy in Ginza. Flynn will need the Demolingual App in order to communicate with it. Yurlungur can teach Flynn the Blast Arrow, Frost Breath and Dekaja skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Yurlungur can teach Nanashi the Rapid Needle, Ice Breath and Diarama skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Gun, Ice and healing skills. ''Persona 3 FES'' Yurlungur is the ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Bebe's Social Link. His base level is 64. ''Persona 4'' Yurlungur no longer serves as the ultimate Persona of Temperance Arcana, with the role being carried over to Vishnu. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches level 69. ''Persona 5'' Yurlungur is the third Persona of the Sun Arcana and can only be summoned through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the second of four Personas to learn the Brain Jack skill and the second of three to learn Megido. Yurlungur is the first Persona to learn Revolution and the last of the four Personas that learn Elec Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Yurlungur yields a Mirrirmina revolver for Makoto Niijima, which has 200 ATK, 92 ACC and increases Makoto's Magic stat by 5 when equipped. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Kaleidos, he can perform the combo Holy Cross with Pathlite and Dragon Cross with Urboros. Kaleidos also has the power WaterBoost. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Yurlungr appears as a downloadable demon in this game, requiring a fusion of Quetzalcoatl and Baal. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Blast Arrow\Innate Ice Breath\Innate Dekaja\34 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 3 FES'' Persona 3 FES= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Australian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons